


Just the Two of Us

by Simplyveva



Series: Musically Inclined [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, basically a viral video au lol, meshed together with a college music student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyveva/pseuds/Simplyveva
Summary: “Do you wanna play something? With me, I mean.”Keith opens his mouth to refuse and feels a small but surprisingly strong hand pinch him in the side. He yelps and whips around to face Pidge.She grabs him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulls him down to her level, whispering strongly, “You have to play something with him, Keith. Do it, or so help me I will download every computer virus known to man on every single electronic device you own.”Keith gulped. He knew she wasn’t bluffing. The young genius prodigy had done the very thing she threatened to some poor soul who had called her a gremlin in one of her engineering classes.He scowled at her before turning to the piano player, “Uh, sure. I’ll play something.”---A fic based on a viral video I came across of a guy playing piano on the streets who encounters a very talented violin player. Dude was starstruck and I couldn't help myself lol





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!  
> Welcome to my first Voltron fic, and my first fic in years. I was inspired to write this after seeing a viral video, which I will link right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQSzk44hBmk&start_radio=1&list=RDYQSzk44hBmk  
> I want to say a special thank you to Chrissy for being my beta reader and just for being awesome!  
> I hope you guys enjoy, and please don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment if you like it!

 

Lance glanced around the open field of the campus’s central quad, making sure there was enough space in order to set up shop for a few hours. He turned around and bent to start setting up his set of keyboards, mics, and amps to the portable electric source that he often dragged to the park on days like this.

Days where all he wanted to do was play music for himself, not for some class or school related extracurricular activity.

 

“Lance, where do you want me to put your keyboard stand?” Hunk asked as he held the said stand in his arms.

“Ah, just toss it somewhere over there,” Lance says as he gestures behind him. He hummed a random tune as he connected the various cables together.

He was practically dying to get started, his fingers moving restlessly along his thigh with unused energy.

Just as he finished his set up, he turned and noticed a crowd had formed a loose circle around him and Hunk. He smiled and glanced to Hunk, the other boy already tuning up his guitar.

 

“Alrighty then, shall we get started, Hunk?” Lance asked as he moved to sit behind his keyboard, tapping out a quick arpeggio as a warm up.

 

“Ready when you are, man,” Hunk said as he turned his body towards Lance’s keyboard.

Lance gave a thumbs up and started playing a funky rhythm by himself and Hunk joined in a second later. The crowd started to cheer and Lance felt his chest swell with happiness.

This feeling was why Lance loved playing music so much. Why the blood, sweat, and tears of perfecting his craft was totally worth it.

He felt face relax the more he kept playing, and he started to really tune out the crowd and have fun.

\---

 

“C’mon, Keith, let’s at least check out who’s playing over there,” Pidge said as she tugged Keith by the hand to the circle of people.

 

Keith grimaced, “I would rather do anything else, Pidge.”

 

She rolled her eyes and kept tugging, “You _have_ to come to the world of the living, at least for a little while. You’ve been holed up in your room and the practice rooms for a week now.”

 

Well, she did have a point. He had been killing himself with preparing for his junior recital and his wrists were starting to complain any time he had so much as picked up his bow to his violin.

 

He loved playing his instrument, he really did. Lately though, he had been struggling to find the reason to why he was working so hard for a performing arts degree in the first place. Any time he looked at a piece of sheet music, he felt his eyes strain and his head start to pound.

Keith gave Pidge a look before sighing loudly and letting her lead him the rest of the way towards the music.

 

Eventually, he and Pidge made it into the crowd and stood to the side as they watched the performance unfold in front of them. Keith felt his body start to relax as the two performers kept playing, passing an intricate melody back and forth between them. When they ended the song, the crowd started to cheer loudly, Keith and Pidge clapping along politely.

 

The guy on the piano flashed a huge smile as he bowed comically from his seat. Keith rolled his eyes, but the annoyance of the gesture didn’t quite translate in his gaze.

 

The other guy on the guitar got up from his seat and started to scan the crowd, pulling out a video camera and pressing record.

 

“Alright guys, welcome to the quad!” Lance said as he tapped out a few notes. He starts asking a few general questions to the crowd to warm them up, his gaze traveling back and forth around the circle. Just when Keith was about to suggest to Pidge that they leave, the piano guy’s gaze landed on him. More specifically, on his violin case.

 

“Hey, violin boy!”

 

Keith jumps, the unexpected attention from the piano player and the crowd making his shoulders scrunch up a bit.

 

“What?” Keith bites out as he tries, and fails, to back away slowly. He turns around to find Pidge smirking at him, holding her ground and making sure he didn’t escape so easily. Damn Pidge and her quick thinking.

 

“What kinda music do you play, hot stuff?” Lance says as he leans back in his seat and flashes him with a smile. He hears the guy with the camera huff a small laugh before pointing the camera in his direction.

 

Keith stares back at him for a moment, his cheeks heating up uncomfortably, before saying, “I play all kinds of music.”

He shifts his weight back and forth on his feet, desperately wishing that he was back in his room instead of being stared at by this insanely talented and _cute_ guy. He wants to die.

“Do you wanna play something? With me, I mean.”

 

Keith opens his mouth to refuse and feels a small but surprisingly strong hand pinch him in the side. He yelps and whips around to face Pidge.

She grabs him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulls him down to her level, whispering strongly, “You have to play something with him, Keith. Do it, or so help me I will download every computer virus known to man on every single electronic device you own.”

Keith gulped. He knew she wasn’t bluffing. The young genius prodigy had done the very thing she threatened to some poor soul who had called her a gremlin in one of her engineering classes.

He scowled at her before turning to the piano player, “Uh, sure. I’ll play something.”

 

Keith bends down to take out his violin, his hands shaking nervously. He hadn’t done any improv work in a while, and he was nervous that he was gonna make a total fool out of himself. Once he was situated, he made his way to stand next to the piano.

 

“I’m Lance, by the way. Thanks for playing with me today!”

Keith nodded slowly as he shook out his wrists, one after the other. Honestly, he was just trying not to bail straight the fuck out of there, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up.

 

“So, do you know the song ‘Just the Two of Us’?”

 

Keith almost didn’t catch Lance’s question because he felt his knees start to shake slightly.

He cleared his throat and nodded stiffly. His goddamn stagefright was starting to make itself known, and he hadn’t even _had_ stagefight since he was 12! What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

He gave Keith an odd look before saying, “Okaayy, Violin Boy. I’ll start if that makes it easier?”

 

Keith hummed in agreement before focusing his gaze on his violin. He knew he was being rude as fuck, but he couldn’t be bothered to focus on anything but trying not to freak out or suck ass. He had some semblance of pride, you know. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

He heard a few piano notes setting up a general melody and beat, the music flowing smoothly as the piano kept going solo. He tried to steady his breathing and brought the bow up to the strings.

 

_I can do this. This isn’t an assignment or anything important, damn it. Relax. Play. Let go._

 

Keith let out the breath he was holding and started to play. He started out slowly, testing out the melody and he felt his body start to relax more.

Then, a flurry of improv runs unleashed from his fingers and he heard an astonished “ _wow_ “ come from behind him. He felt his lips curl in a small smirk as he kept going, adding in his own version of the melody that the piano had started.

 

He chanced a look at Lance’s face while in the middle of a set of runs and he definitely wasn’t disappointed. His face was split into a grin as he said, “So good!”

He felt his cheeks go a bit warm as he backed off and passed the melody off to Lance.

 

After a few bars of piano, Keith got a little confident. In that instant, he decided that he was going to go balls to the wall. He grabbed the melody back for a few counts before he breathed in and opened his mouth.

 

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it, if we try, yeah_

_Just the two of us_

 

Keith looked behind his shoulder and playfully gestured between the two of them.

 

_You and I…_

 

Lance gave him a small smile while continuing to play an accompanying rhythm. In that moment, Lance looked at Keith like he had just presented him with all the stars in the sky. Keith felt his stomach flip pleasantly, his lips curling into a smile as he continued to sing.

 

_Oh, just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky, no_

_Just the two of us, yeah_

_You and I_

 

Lance plays a little rhythmic lilt to provide a good transition into Keith’s introduction back into the duet.

Keith picked it up, with no problem. He continued to wrack his brain for more interesting bars of improvisation.

Eventually he decided on shredding his violin like he would on his guitar, adding a few scales before going into another complicated run.

 

Keith felt his wrists start to throb, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This little impromptu session was doing wonders for, well, everything. He hasn’t felt this good or confident in his playing in a really long time, the realization settling like a rock in the middle of his chest.

 

He started to close his eyes and sway in time to the beat of the music, his bow rocking back and forth along the strings in a simple sequence of repeated notes.

Eventually, he settles on running his bow back and forth rhythmically, creating more background noise for the piano’s melody than anything else.

 

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

 

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

 

Keith belts out these words, giving the last syllables a little extra flair. His heart is still pounding a million miles per hour, but the audience is captivated and seems to be mesmerized by his singing.

 

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

 

After finishing the phrase, his eyes slide closed as he pours his heart into producing a sweet sounding melody, something richer and more polished than anything he had done so far.

 

He still adds his signature flair once in a while, but it stays fairly simple and elegant.

Then, he feels his fingers start to fly across the strings in various arpeggios and scales before escalating into a few ending notes, screeching out as he swipes his bow up and down to finish.

 

There were a few seconds of silence where Keith still had his eyes closed, his breathing puffing out in heavy breaths. He put the violin and bow down, his wrists now feeling as if fire were running through them.

 

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into applause, and he slowly came back to reality. His cheeks bloomed into a scarlet red, and he turned around to Lance, who had leaned back in his chair and was clapping along enthusiastically with a smile that went straight through his heart.

 

“Keith, that was amazing!”

Pidge’s voice rang through the circle of onlookers as she bulldozed her way to Keith, violin case in hand.

 

“Thanks, Pidge,” He said as Pidge launched herself at him and engulfed him in a hug. He reached for the case in her hands and crouched down to put up his violin.

 

“Dude, that was the _sickest_ improv sesh I’ve ever had in my life! No offense, Hunk,” Lance said as he approached Keith and Pidge with Hunk trailing behind him.

 

“None taken, buddy, that was the greatest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

 

Keith felt his neck and chest heat up even more at the compliment, his fingers shutting the clasps of the case gently. He rose up from where he was crouching and smiled faintly.

Sure, he felt like he was gonna barf up his lunch and pass out, but he also felt like he could run a marathon.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Keith said as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of an alarm blaring Panic! At The Disco’s ‘London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines’.

 

Keith jumped and wow, he didn’t know it was possible to blush even harder than he already was. _Way to broadcast your inner emo, Keith._

 

He quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dismisses the alarm, fumbling for the button with shaky fingers.

 

“Shit, I gotta go. I have private lessons and I can’t be late,” Keith says as he starts to bolt off in the direction of the Fine Arts building.

 

Lance’s face falls into a disappointed expression as he watches Keith jog across the lawn. Keith spins around and yells “Thanks for this!” with a quick wave thrown behind him as he rounds a corner and disappears.

 

“See you guys later, I guess,” Pidge says as she starts to walk away as well, her hands already tinkering with some program on a tablet.

 

Lance and Hunk wave goodbye to her and go back to their set up. Lance sits down and can’t help but look longingly in the direction Keith went.

 

He stares off into the distance, and if Hunk had any say as to how Lance looked...Well, let’s just say he was in total ‘Heart Eyes Emoji” status at the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make this into a series of sorts, and I have a few ideas in my head already! Thank you so much for reading, and if you wanna keep up with me or want to stay updated on future fic, catch me over at simply-veva on tumblr!  
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed, your feedback is most appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Edit: YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! <3 I'm gonna work on something soon, I promise!!


End file.
